


Samhain

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Halloween, M/M, MiloShipFest, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Rumbo a casa durante la Noche de Brujas, Kanon se encuentra con un inusual e inesperado personaje que despertará todos sus deseos.





	Samhain

# Samhain

Kanon no era amante de la Noche de Brujas. Consideraba que era una festividad exclusiva para niños y que, para los adultos irresponsables como él, lo único que la separaba de cualquier otra noche de juerga eran los disfraces y las estúpidas decoraciones en forma de telaraña. El hombre aborrecía ambas; le parecían costosas, innecesarias y grotescas. No tenía interés en eludir las pequeñas arañitas de plástico ni en limpiar de su ropa los rastros de grasiento maquillaje del monstruo en turno. Tal era su desagrado que procuraba no asistir a las fiestas de disfraces y, si llegaba a asistir a una, era simplemente porque la oferta de alcohol excedería la cantidad de invitados. Incluso así, la situación rara vez resultaba a su favor.

Aquel año accedió ir a una fiesta especialmente prometedora. El anfitrión era uno de los ricachones de la oficina y les aseguró que el barman les proveería de una cantidad ilimitada de alcohol y que un famoso DJ animaría la fiesta con la mejor música del momento. Tristemente, los cocteles le resultaron demasiado dulces y la música terriblemente estridente. Los invitados poco hicieron para hacerle sentir mejor. Todos estaban cubiertos de vistosos disfraces y sangre falsa y, después de media hora, lo único que Kanon quería hacer era escapar de los repugnantes rostros cubiertos de maquillaje corrido por el sudor.

No esperó demasiado para huir de la fiesta. La oscuridad y la máquina de hielo seco encubrieron su elegante huida y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba camino a casa.

Se acercaba la medianoche y Kanon caminaba con prisa en espera de eludir a los delincuentes que acechaban las zonas más opulentas de la ciudad. Tras quince minutos pensó que debió haber pedido un taxi, pero solamente le faltaban otros diez de camino y optó por seguir con su plan original. Entonces, tres calles antes de su destino, se encontró con una elegante figura en una de las esquinas.

Se trataba de una mujer hermosa, alta y voluptuosa. Su cabello oscuro y ondulado caía con gracia sobre su fina espalda y sus sensuales labios se curvearon en una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron. En un principio Kanon pensó que se trataba de una prostituta cualquiera, pero su corto vestido y sus estilizados tacones se veían bastante costosos. Probablemente se trataba de una estudiante de la universidad cercana; una de esas chicas inteligentes, atractivas y desesperadas que ofrecían sexo casual a cambio de dinero para pagar sus colegiaturas.

—Buenas noches —canturreó con suavidad—. ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?

Kanon bufó y la pasó de largo como no la hubiese visto siquiera.

—Oh, vamos —la delicada voz de la mujer se escuchó nuevamente, pero en lugar de que el sonido brotase a espaldas de Kanon, lo hizo a su costado izquierdo. El hombre dio un brinco por el susto de encontrar a la mujer tan cerca de él—. Eres tan guapo que no te cobraré. ¿Qué dices?

Sus pestañas eran largas y negras y sus ojos azules y brillantes. Su incitante sonrisa le pareció deliciosamente pecaminosa y, en esa ocasión, Kanon tuvo que hacer acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para desviar la mirada.

De haber tenido interés en las mujeres, Kanon habría considerado la oferta, pero ese no era el caso, así que le lanzó una mirada de hartazgo y siguió con su camino. La mujer no insistió más.

Unos minutos después, a pocos metros de su hogar, se encontró con una segunda e inesperada figura frente a él. En esta ocasión se trataba de un joven; uno increíblemente parecido a la mujer con la que acababa de encontrarse. Lo único que les diferenciaba era la vestimenta y la carencia de busto. Por curiosidad, miró detrás de su hombro para ver si la mujer le había seguido. Quizá se trataba de un par de gemelos pervertidos en búsqueda de una noche de diversión.

—Disculpa —susurró el muchacho con un tono que a Kanon le pareció demasiado agudo—, ¿podrías ayudarme?

De cerca, el desconocido lucía aún más como la mujer. Su rostro era redondo y delicado y sus brazos finos y angostos. Era bello, mas no satisfacía del todo los gustos del mayor. Además, su parecido con la mujer que había dejado atrás era más que sospechoso. Decidió seguir con su camino sin dirigirle una segunda mirada.

Sorpresivamente, el joven resultó ser mucho más insistente que la mujer, ya que le sujetó del brazo hasta que Kanon dio media vuelta hacia él. Al hacerlo, tomó una larga bocanada de aire que planeaba usar para insultar al extraño, sin embargo, lo único que logró fue inhalar el aroma del joven. Su fragancia era amaderada, picante y diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiese percibido jamás. Sintió un repentino mareo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar el vértigo. Tuvo suerte de que el desconocido estuviese tan cerca de él, ya que pudo sujetarse de sus hombros para evitar caer al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó y su voz no le pareció tan aguda como antes—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Kanon abrió nuevamente los ojos y se percató de que el joven no era tan femenino como había pensado anteriormente. Su pecho era ancho y musculoso y sus fuertes brazos le sujetaban con firmeza. Adrede, Kanon deslizó sus manos desde los hombros hasta los bíceps del desconocido. Su piel era cálida y firme.

—Sí, lo siento —respondió roncamente—. ¿Decías?

El joven sonrió y Kanon se percató de que sus colmillos eran inusualmente filosos.

—Busco la parada del autobús. ¿Sabes hacia dónde queda?

Kanon frunció el ceño, afianzó su agarre en los brazos del otro y negó con la cabeza

—Es demasiado tarde para utilizar el transporte público —aseguró a pesar de que sabía que la ruta más cercana tenía un horario nocturno—. Tendrías que esperar cinco horas para el primer servicio.

El desconocido entreabrió los labios y acercó su cuerpo hacia él. Aunque aún había varios centímetros de separación entre ellos, Kanon sintió que el joven emanaba una inusual cantidad de calor. Quizá tuviera fiebre.

—¿Cinco horas? No puedo pasar tanto tiempo en la calle —decretó—. ¿Conoces algún hotel barato en el que pueda pasar la noche?

Sin saber por qué, Kanon enredó sus dedos en el cabello del joven y, al no hallar resistencia, haló de ellos. El movimiento provocó que el extraño emitiera un gemido de placer y Kanon inhaló el cálido aliento que salió de sus labios.

—Mi casa está a unos pasos de aquí —dijo a sabiendas de lo peligroso que era pasar la noche con un completo desconocido—. Ven conmigo. Mañana te llevaré a la parada del autobús.

El joven le ofreció una seductora sonrisa y asintió.

* * *

El nombre del extraño era fuerte y corto: Milo. Era una palabra perfecta para susurrar entre sábanas y para gruñir entre espasmos. En esos momentos, sentado en el sofá de su sala y con el joven hincado entre sus piernas, Kanon la practicaba con ahínco y entusiasmo.

—¿Te gusta eso, Milo? —preguntó a pesar de que el otro tenía la boca demasiado ocupada como para contestar. No obstante, el joven gruñó suavemente en tono de respuesta y Kanon tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar hundir sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo del otro. Bajo la media luz de la lámpara del recibidor, los ojos del joven parecían tener su propio brillo y la excitación de Kanon aumentó al verse a sí mismo reflejado en sus dilatadas pupilas.

La lengua de Milo era cálida, larga y experimentada y sus dedos, férvidos y gentiles, no cesaban de acariciar los testículos de Kanon. El joven le engullía por completo, succionando con fuerza y hundiendo su nariz en el vello púbico del mayor. Todo el tiempo Kanon se sintió al borde del abismo y, cuando se rindió y decidió dejarse caer, Milo recibió todo su semen con vehemencia y satisfacción.

En el alborozo de su propio orgasmo, Kanon trató de enfocar sus ojos y miró al joven que recargaba su mejilla en su muslo izquierdo. Milo sonrió y Kanon notó que sus caninos eran aún más filosos de lo que había reparado anteriormente y que sus pupilas, aún dilatadas y expectantes, tenían la ovalada forma de un felino. Pensó entonces en la mujer que se le ofreció en la calle, en la núbil apariencia inicial de Milo y en el hombre que ahora estaba hincado ante él.

—¿Qué eres? —gruñó sin realmente caer en cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras.

Milo rio suavemente y le dio un suave beso en el glande. Kanon se percató que seguía erecto a pesar de su reciente orgasmo.

—Soy lo que tú quieres que sea, Kanon —respondió con la voz de diez personas y de ninguna a la vez, con una vibrante apariencia que cambió tres veces antes de decidirse por unos dientes aun más afilados y unos ojos del color de la sangre.

Kanon pensó en los súcubos, aquellas criaturas fantásticas que se alimentan de la energía sexual de los humanos. Pensó también en los hombres y mujeres de la fiesta, en sus patéticos disfraces y en el asqueroso maquillaje que les cubría. Milo no necesitaba artificios mundanos para ser espeluznante y encantador al mismo tiempo. Milo era suyo y decidió sacar provecho de la situación.

—¿Tienes cola?

Milo sonrió y, segundos después, una escamosa y fina cola con punta de lanza se enredó en la muñeca de Kanon. Como toque adicional, dos gruesos y curvos cuernos coronaron la cabeza de la criatura.

—¿Mejor?

Kanon rio secamente y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Más que mejor.

Tiró de la cola de Milo con fuerza y le indicó que se sentara en su regazo, orden que la criatura obedeció al instante.

Era probable que Milo consumiera su energía hasta que Kanon se convirtiera en un despojo de huesos y carne. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, le parecía imposible detenerse. ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando tan bello demonio estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él?

Fuera, la Noche de Brujas era aburrida y estúpida. Adentro, el Samhain era real, excitante y lo mejor que le hubiese sucedido jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡TATACHAAAAAAAAAN! ¡Iniciamos así el Milo Ship Fest 2018! ¿No les da gusto? Gracias a gran éxito del año pasado, decidimos repetir el evento y esta vez con más días para participar. Así que, ¿qué esperan? ¡Sigan el camino del mal y adoren al hermoso Milo! *coff* Esta historia fue hecha para el prompt Noche de Brujas. (Podrán leer más info del evento en: https://miloshipfest.tumblr.com).
> 
> Ahora, sobre este fiqui... no entiendo por qué la mitología hace una separación entre los súcubos e íncubos. Si yo fuese un demonio que se alimenta de la energía sexual de los humanos y que, además, pudiese cambiar mi apariencia física, de ningún modo me limitaría a hombres y mujeres. Así de... ¿para qué? Te quitas el 50% de posibilidades de comer. Es por eso que puse a Milo no pensando en él como un súcubo, sino como un demonio capaz de manifestarse con el sexo que su víctima prefiriera. Dicho sea de paso, Kanon no es tan estúpido por dejarse manosear por un monstruo. Es sólo que los xcubos son irresistibles.
> 
> Sobre este y el resto de los fics, me temo que me ganó el tiempo y no sólo no pude pedir que betearan los fiquis, sino que tuve poco tiempo para revisarlos. Literalmente estuve haciendo la revisión en mi celular... y la verdad no soy muy buena con eso. Espero que no se encuentren con muchas barbaridades *gasp*
> 
> ¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¡Espero o lo hayan odiado! Pero lo dudo porque todos amamos a Milo!


End file.
